<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and may i ask for your hand by av_versiera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478090">and may i ask for your hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/av_versiera/pseuds/av_versiera'>av_versiera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>'till death do us part (senju tobirama/reader, you) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/av_versiera/pseuds/av_versiera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tobirama proposes to you, forgoing the pomp and circumstance. Though it doesn’t make it any less romantic. At least, to you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s), Senju Tobirama/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>'till death do us part (senju tobirama/reader, you) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and may i ask for your hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is getting late at night, and the two of you are still peering over all the paperwork that is needed for the upcoming Chunin exams. You really did not mind the pile of work that has to be done, because you are sitting across Tobirama, who is also preoccupied with his own half of the work. It has been a while since the two of you had sat down like this, enjoying each other’s silence and working alongside each other without the arguments. </p><p> </p><p>The man in front of you has always been so busy when there is no need to be busy, and it is rare that he assigns your help with such things. Yes, assign, not ask. He showed up in front of your doorstep at the break of dawn, hauling you all around the village with your head still hazy from sleep. Wordlessly, he ushers you through the Hokage’s office where jounin senseis were already gathered, and a breakfast place, then the Academy to get some documents, the library for some books and other administrative offices for more documents.  </p><p> </p><p>You follow him without any complaints since you generally enjoy being around him. </p><p> </p><p>And he is paying for your food and snacks, so that’s also a bonus. Being a jounin sensei of a genin team that can only take lower level missions can only pay for so much. </p><p> </p><p>There is no small talk, just your gazes and microexpressions that fill up the space of your comfortable silence. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Then, after milling around the village and running various errands, he drags you to his home and there the two of you set down on the dining table to work. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Every now and then, you glance at Tobirama, unable to help the smile that is slowly spreading across your lips. Even now, Tobirama does not change. He is still his serious self that keeps to the task with a focus you envy. Miraculously, there is nothing he scolded you for today, since he usually has a few quips with anything, really. He is detail-oriented and a perfectionist, so when something does not satisfy him, he will not hesitate to run off his mouth and flip over every progress made just so he can get what he wants. </p><p> </p><p>There are days you admire that side of him, like now. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I’ll get us some snacks and tea,” you suggest to him when your eyes find the clock. </p><p> </p><p>It is <em> very </em> late. </p><p> </p><p>Tobirama gives a small nod, and you slip out of your seat and into his kitchen. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It is not the first time you stayed over in his house, so you already know where to find the tea set and all the ingredients to make a simple snack. You busy yourself with the task, unknowingly, that Tobirama is already cleaning the dining table and putting the papers and documents to the side. </p><p> </p><p>When you come back, you set down the tea and the snacks, a little confused, but you just assume that he might not want to get food on the papers. He is always so particular about leisure and work. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tobirama is furiously studying the space in front of him, and slowly, you push a hot cup of green tea in his line of vision. </p><p> </p><p>This seems to snap him out of his trance and you raise an eyebrow to inquire. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He could not look you into your eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Tobi?” You call, a little disconcerted. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tobirama clears his throat, and then you watch as his hand comes forward, and inches a golden, thin band on the table. You stare at it, unsure of what to make of the little object. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tobirama retrieves his hand and he stares at you expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>Your confusion grows and you frown. <em> What is this? </em> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Is this a gift?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tobirama looks utterly exasperated. Like he can’t believe you have the <em> audacity </em> to ask such a thing. As if it’s obvious. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” You deadpan. “You can’t hand me things without explaining. I’m not a mind-reader.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tobirama’s stare worsens, and you wonder if he’s mad about something. As you peer at his expression closely, that is not the case at all. He is trying to cover his embarrassment by fuming. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What?” You urge. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Let’s do it,” Tobirama snaps. </p><p> </p><p>“Do what? Fight? Spar?” You frown. “Are you mad at me?” </p><p> </p><p>Tobirama pushes the golden ring forward again, insistent. He wants you to take it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Become my wife,” he says bluntly, and he looks down at the table, uneasy. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>You cannot help it. You burst out laughing. </p><p> </p><p>Tobirama’s head snaps up and he glares at you. He <em> glares </em> at you. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“This is not supposed to be funny,” Tobirama chides and then he stops. “Are you saying no?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Your laughter increases in volume and Tobirama looks <em> devastated </em>. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tobirama waits for you to sober up, the anticipation of it all breaking his poor, social-defective heart. </p><p> </p><p>You take a deep breath, and then you take the ring. You hold up your left hand and slip it on your ring finger. You stop, because the ring is exactly your size. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tobirama’s expression changes into something more fond. And relief. </p><p> </p><p>You reach forward and open your palms towards him. Gingerly, Tobirama takes your hands into his, and he brings them up to his lips. When he lowers them to the table, he does not let go.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this why you had me work with you all day?” You tease him. “Didn’t want to let anyone take up my time, eh?” </p><p> </p><p>Tobirama shrugs, and you can see that he is trying to fight a smile from breaking out of his face. He looks smug. This bastard. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Damn it, Tobirama,” you say to him amusedly, trying to fight the way your throat is closing up after processing what just happened. “I should return this to you and make you re-do this.” </p><p> </p><p>Tobirama frowns. </p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m easy?” You continue to tease, but your tone does not match it. Your voice catches in your throat.</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama had just asked you to be his wife, and you had said yes. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“No,” Tobirama answers seriously. “There is no one else I’d like to be by my side but you, so I ask for your hand.” </p><p> </p><p>You squeeze his hands, letting him know your answer. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wanted something light-hearted since this whole thing is getting angsty HAHAHAH</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>